The temporary styling of hairstyles for a longer period up to a number of days generally requires the application of active fixing agents. Hair treatment products which serve to temporarily shape the hair therefore play a key role. Suitable products for temporary shaping usually contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as active fixing agent. Products for assisting the temporary reshaping of keratin-containing fibres can be formulated for example as a hairspray, hair wax, hair gel or hair mousse.
The most important property of a product for temporarily shaping hair, also referred to hereinafter as styling agents, lies in providing the treated fibres in the newly modelled form—i.e. a form impressed onto the hair—with the strongest hold possible. Reference is also made to a strong hairstyle hold or a high degree of hold of the styling agent. The hairstyle hold is determined substantially by the type and amount of the active fixing agents used, wherein the further constituents of the styling agent however can also make a contribution.
Besides a high degree of hold, styling agents must meet a wide range of further requirements. These can be divided roughly into properties on the hair, properties of the particular formulation, for example properties of the mousse, the gel, or the sprayed aerosol, and properties which concern the handling of the styling agent, wherein the properties on the hair are attributed particular importance. The following should be mentioned in particular: moisture resistance, low tack, and a balanced conditioning effect. Furthermore, a styling agent should be universally usable for all hair types where possible and should be mild on the hair and skin.
In order to meet the different requirements, a large number of synthetic polymers have already been developed as active fixing agents and are used in styling agents. The polymers can be divided into cationic, anionic, non-ionic and amphoteric fixing polymers. When applied to the hair, the polymers ideally provide a polymer film which on the one hand provides the hairstyle with a strong hold, but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible so as not to break under stress. If the polymer film is too fragile, what are known as film flakes form, i.e. residues, which come loose as the hair moves and give the impression that the user of the corresponding styling agent has dandruff. Similar problems occur when waxes are used as active fixing agent in the styling agent. If the styling agent is a gel or a paste, the polymers should additionally have thickening properties.
Known anionic polymers that can be used in hair fixing products are acrylate copolymers having two or more structural units. Specific terpolymers of this type obtained by emulsion polymerization of the monomers n-butyl methacrylate, methacrylic acid, and ethyl acrylate are described in the international application WO 2012/072774 A1. The international application WO 2014/095163 A1 describes the use of corresponding terpolymers in hair mousses for improving hair volume.
Hydrophobically modified acrylate copolymers (INCI: Acrylates Copolymer (and) Water) are also commercially available and act fundamentally as thickening agent. The datasheet AquaStyle® SH-100 Polymer (Ashland Inc.) describes such an acrylate copolymer and use thereof in combination with carbomers. A suitability for crystal-clear hair gels, good initial stiffness, moisture resistance and durable effect are described.
The object as contemplated herein was to provide further suitable polymer combinations which are exemplified by good film-forming and/or fixing properties, have a high degree of hold without having to compromise on flexibility or good moisture resistance—in particular resistance to perspiration and water—and additionally are suitable for the production of stable viscous and also stable transparent cosmetic compositions. In particular, currently obtainable styling agents can be improved yet further because a good combination of stiffness and long-term hold (high humidity curl retention) is not always sufficiently ensured. The object as contemplated herein is therefore to provide such styling agents which, in addition to the above-mentioned properties, provide in particular both good stiffness and good long-term hold.